islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie
Charlie *'Number': 14, fomerly': 32114' *'Primary function': Branchline work *'Line': Knapford Junction to Ffarquhar branchline *'Designer': Manning Wardle *'Builder': Manning Wardle *'Build date': 1926 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Length': 30 ft 1 in *'Weight': 52 tons *'Maximum Speed': 30 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 2009 *'Rebuilt': *'Withdrawn': September 30, 1965 *'Frst Appearence': Play-Time Charlie is a little purple tank engine. Biography Thomas & Friends Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favourite engine of the Mainland Engines and his old controller. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Allicia Botti to her concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing the Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. Once, he came across an elephant on the line, but when he tried to inform the other engines, they just thought he was telling one of his jokes again. Charlie then reported the elephant to Harold who took Charlie seriously. Soon, the elephant was recaptured. Charlie was not pleased about not being taken seriously and vowed never to tell another joke. Unfortunately, Charlie's promise to himself didn't last long. Later, Caitlin left her coaches with Charlie in the Knapford Yards while she went to the Steamworks. Just then, Thomas arrived and left Annie and Clarabel. Later, while Caitlin came back to collect her coaches, Charlie, distracted by telling Caitlin a joke, accidentally shunted Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches, resulting in Caitlin pulling them with her train to Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. He also seems to be primarily based in the shunting yards by this point. When the Great Railway Show was being held, Charlie was one of the engines who wanted to go to the show, but he was not chosen and was left on Sodor to do the other engine's jobs. Personality Charlie has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favourite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. He can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie has to learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to completing jobs foremost, are important if when wanting to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humour. Technical Details Basis Charlie is based on a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Billy shares the same basis. Livery Charlie is painted violet with light purple lining, brass fittings and red wheels. He has the number "14" painted in gold on his cab sides and brass nameplates with his name in white on the sides of his saddletank. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 13 - Play Time, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite and Splish Splash Splosh * Series 14 - Charlie and Eddie * Series 15 - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue (does not speak), Happy Hiro, Surprise, Surprise and Stuck on You (cameo) * Series 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters (cameo) and Whiff's Wish (cameo) * Series 17 - Not Now, Charlie! * Series 18 - Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo) and Missing Gator (cameo) * Series 19 - Philip to the Rescue (cameo) * Series 21 - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (cameo) * Series 22 - Counting on Nia (cameo) Specials * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (trailer cameo) * 2011 - Day of the Diesels (cameo) * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (song; cameo) Music Videos * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader and Sounds * Series 14 - All You Need * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Never, Never, Never Give Up and That's What Friends Are for * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home (cameo) * Series 21 - Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? (cameo) * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call Books * 2010 - Charlie * 2014 - James Sorts It Out * 2016 - James (not seen) Magazine Stories * 2010 - Play Time and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Charlie and Eddie and The Runaway Kite * 2012 - Edward the Hero (does not speak) * 2013 - Henry's Ghost, Play Time, Surprise, Surprise! (does not speak), Whiff's Wish (cameo), and Sodor Surprise Day (cameo) * 2014 - Thomas and the Kites and Not Now, Charlie! * 2015 - Not Now, Charlie! * 2017 - Thomas and the Kites and Not Now, Charlie! Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth series onwards excluding The Great Race) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth - fifteenth series) * Ben Small (US; sixteenth - eighteenth series) * Steven Kynman (US; The Great Race onwards, UK; The Great Race singing voice) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; thirteenth and fourteenth series) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; fifteenth series onwards) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan; thirteenth series onwards, excluding The Great Race) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; The Great Race only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth series) * Matthias Klimsa (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland; thirteenth - sixteenth series) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; seventeenth series only) * Artur Pontek (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel; seventeenth series only) * Gabriel Ortiz (Latin America; thirteenth series - eighteenth series) * Luis Daniel Ramírez (Latin America; DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con only) * Barry Beijer (The Netherlands) * Caio César Nunes (Brazil; eighteenth series) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; thirteenth series onwards) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia * Charwelton, a Manning Wardle O Class preserved at the Kent and East Sussex Railway, is also numbered 14. * Charlie's number 14 likely originates from the fact that he was the fourteenth standard gauge engine to appear in CGI. * Charlie has the most voice actors in the US dub who do not voice him at all in the UK dub as well (with the exception of The Great Race), these being Glenn Wrage, Ben Small, and Steven Kynman. * Charlie has undergone a few changes since his introduction: ** Series 17: *** The silver ring around the cap of his lamp disappeared. ** The Great Race: *** He gained four rivets above each of his front buffers. * Charlie was not in the original script for Splish Splash Splosh. Billy had the role of the engine getting splashed at the signal by Thomas instead. * He shares his name with Edward's Driver. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and battery-powered; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking; discontinued) * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Collectible Railway * Boss (discontinued) * Push Along * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as The Riddler) ** Sweets Minis ** Glow in the Dark Minis ** Fruits Minis ** Pop Art Minis ** Light Up Minis ** Neon Glow in the Dark Minis ** Christmas Minis ** Spring Basket Minis ** Music Minis * Adventures (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Wood (redesigned in 2020; sold only in Lift and Load Cargo Set in 2019; coming soon in 2020) * Railway Pals Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Purple engines Category:Faces Category:Nameplates Category:Steam Trains Category:Television series-only characters Category:Boys Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased